The present application relates to software security and more specifically to systems and methods for adjusting and configuring security system behaviors, such as by adjusting enterprise software access and permissions.
Systems for facilitating configuring and adjusting software security features are employed in various demanding applications, including user account login and authentication functionality for websites, systems for controlling user access permissions to enterprise databases, and so on. Such applications often demand configurable security systems that may be readily adjusted in accordance with the needs of a given computing environment.
Conventionally, software security mechanisms are often relatively static. For example, once a user has established an account or has otherwise been granted certain permissions to access and use computing resources, those permissions and account access capabilities seldom change unless a user changes job roles, closes an account, signs up for new services, and so on.
However, the relatively static nature of the security systems and tedious methods for reconfiguring security system behaviors (e.g., methods involving opening new accounts, applying for new access privileges, and so on), may not account for potentially rapidly changing security needs of a given computing environment.
Accordingly, in some instances, where less security or more security would be appropriate, a static level of security is provided. In certain cases, this may reduce user productivity, such as by requiring a user to repeatedly log in to software if the user has not interacted with the software for a predetermined time interval.